


Tinder is for Hook Ups, Duh

by t_dactyl



Series: Tinder AU [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cause I say so, College AU, Everyone is Trans, F/F, Met on Tinder AU, Smut, Trans Female Character, awkward nerds say they're gonna keep it casual but we all know that probably won't happen, is that a thing? i'm making it one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dactyl/pseuds/t_dactyl
Summary: met on tinder/college authey match on tinder and agree to casual, no strings attached sex. so they have some sex. that's really it.feat. lena, queen of overshare, kara, awkward college athlete, and my boys winn and jack who cause the whole thing





	Tinder is for Hook Ups, Duh

**Author's Note:**

> hi yeah, i just wanted to write smut but then i was 3000 words in and no one was even naked and like, kill me. but yeah, everyone is trans cause i say so. if anyone's got a problem with that they can get out of here right now cause transphobes can choke and i'm not having any of that here
> 
> also, i gave lena celiac disease cause i love to project and this is my self indulgent fic, no one can complain

_ New message from Kara! _

 

Lena stares at the notification on her phone, debating whether or not to open the app and check it or to delete her account all together. Maybe ditch her phone and her facebook and get a new number and whole new identity. That could work too. The only reason she even has that app in the first place is one of her brother’s misguided attempts to get her to be more social and meet new people. And last night, while drinking with her only two friends Jack and Jess, she had opened the app to see the profile her brother had made and ended up swiping through a few profiles before she’d come to Kara’s profile.

 

She goes to NCU too, an athlete, if her abs and bio were to be believed. Blonde haired, blue eyed, ripped, and apparently obsessed with dogs, Kara -- beautiful and out of your league Kara -- is now messaging her and she has no idea what to do about the situation.

 

So she calls Jack, obviously.

 

“You said she plays sports? And has a photo on there of just her abs?”

 

She nods, before remembering he can’t see her, “Yeah?”

 

Jack laughs over the phone, “Oh honey, she’s probably on there looking for a hook up.”

 

“What? What do you mean?” she asks. She thinks she knows what he means, but some clarification would be nice.

 

Lena can hear the smile in his voice as he answers, “ A hot athlete, in college, on tinder, with a photo of her abs? Come on, Lena, even your socially challenged ass can do that math. What pics do you have on your profile?”

 

She opens up the app, avoiding the message screen and going to the profile that Lex had set up. “It has that photo from the opening gala for the National City branch, the one where I’m wearing the floor length black dress?”

 

Jack interrupts, “The one that made your boobs look fantastic?”

 

“Yeah, that one.”

 

“Oh honey,” he says, “She definitely wants to hook up. You’re hot, Lena, accept it.”

 

She laughs a little, “Okay, but what do I do? She’s messaged me, what should I do?”

 

He doesn't even pause, “You should do it. She’s hot, right? And what’s the harm in a little fun?”

 

Lena paces around her dorm, running a hand through her hair, “I don’t know, Jack. I don’t really have time to date anyone with all the stuff I have this semester and I’ll have to tell her I’m trans and -”

 

“Hey, hey,” he cuts her off, “it could just be a hook up, no need to date or anything. Keep it casual. Be forward, say you’re open to sex, tell her, and if she has a problem with that, tell her to go fuck herself and block her. No harm no foul, but if everything goes well, you get to blow off some steam. And hopefully something else gets blown too.”

 

“Jack!” she shouts, blushing furiously, “God, don’t be obscene.”

 

Jack is laughing loudly and she can’t help but smile a little, “Lena,” he tries through his breathless gawfs, but he has to start over, “Lena, I’m just saying you could give it a shot, you’ve got nothing to lose and if it does go south, you can blame Lex and make him deal with it.”

 

Lena nods along, taking a steadying breath before responding, “Okay. Yeah. I’ll be forward and we’ll see what happens. But be on standby if anything goes wrong, because I’m definitely calling you and blaming you and my brother for that.”

 

He chuckles, noting how she took very little convincing, “Yeah, alright. Now go, answer.”

 

She ends the call and reopens her app, staring for a moment at her profile before going to the message screen. Kara’s conversation is the only one on the page, having been the only person that Lena swiped to match with. The little orange circle by her name is daunting but when she looks at the preview message, it’s a simple “ _ hi! :D _ ”.

 

“Be forward,” she mutters to herself on an exhale.

 

_ L: Hello. I want to preface this by saying that I do not have the time to be dating and that I am solely interested a casual encounter. _

 

After the message is sent, she sets her phone down on her desk, anxious for the answer but dreading it as well. What if that was  _ too _ forward? Or too formal? What if she thinks she’s a weirdo for the way that she texts?

 

This train of thought is spiraling and going nowhere good, so she shifts focus, opening up her laptop and pulling up her syllabus for the history class that she took for fun. She skims the assignments before pulling up a website to download her books. As she’s searching her books, her phone vibrates on the desk next to her and her attention immediately snaps to the lit up screen boasting:  _ New message from Kara! _

 

_ K: um well, ok, thats cool _

_ did you want to, like now? _

_ are you free rn? _

 

She reads the string of messages and goes red to the tips of her ears. This is what she wanted isn’t it? She can’t back out now, all in.

 

_ L: I am free now, until 7. But you should also know, I'm trans. Is that going to be a problem? _

 

Her reply doesn't even take a minute.

 

_ K: im free too, and itd be kinda hypocritical for that to be a problem lmao _

 

_ L: What do you mean? _

 

_ K: im trans too lmao _

 

_ L: Oh, okay. _

 

_ K: so like...want me to come over or something? or like you can come to me lmao _

 

Lena paces around her room, clutching her phone to her chest. This is it, now or never. A hot woman is ready and willing to have sex with her, all she has to do is say yes.

 

_ L: You can come to my dorm, I live in Carson, I’ll come down and let you in. _

 

_ K: alright, ill be there in like 20 mins _

 

Tossing her phone on her bed, Lena immediately goes about making her room presentable. There’s not much mess -- she likes to be organized after all -- but she throws out her coffee cups and the protein bar wrappers from when she substitutes them for meals and goes about pushing her laundry bag into her closet before sliding it closed. Once that’s done, she organizes the books on her desk, closes her laptop, and picks up her phone again, checking the time. She should probably go down to get her now. This is it.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

“Winn!”

 

She can hear the fumble of the phone, the man on the other end obviously startled from her shout.

 

“God, jesus, Kara, what the hell?”

 

Kara is unsympathetic to his state, still shouting into the receiver, “I matched with this really pretty girl on that stupid app and she just wants to have sex and I agreed and now I’m going over to her dorm for casual sex and it’s all your fault!”

 

There is a pause and then, “Um, yeah, wait. Excuse me, what?”

 

“ _ You _ ,” she said, accusation clear in her voice, “had me download that app and then said I should like people, and the first person I match with and message just wants me for sex!”

 

“Well, isn’t that a good thing? I mean… are they hot?”

 

“Winn! That’s not the point!”

 

Another pause. “But are they?” he asks again.

 

Kara stutters in her anger before answering, “ _ Yes _ , but like, still not the point!”

 

“Kara,” Winn cuts in calmly, trying to defuse the situation, “I only suggested the app for some fun. After that whole thing with James last year and then that trainwreck that was your month dating that dick, you could use something casual. This is perfect.”

 

She takes a moment, breathing deep, before she responds, “You’re right. This will be good for me, something fun and casual, no pressure,” she pulls the phone away to check the time, “I gotta go, I said I’d be over there soon.”

 

“Whoa, already? That was fast.”

 

“Yeah,” she says, distracted while she pulls on a sweatshirt and slips her feet into her sandals. There’s really no reason to dress to impress seeing as Lena is just waiting for her to get them off, right? “She was pretty forward about just wanting to hook up and soon, so like… Neither of us are busy right now, so.”

 

Winn chuckles, “Nice, have fun then. I’ll catch you later.”

 

Laughing, Kara grabs her keys and wallet, “Thanks, Winn. I’ve got practice at six until eight, but we’re getting dinner after, right?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll meet you at the dorm and we can go after you shower, ‘cause I know you’ll need it, probably double need it.”

 

“Fuck off,” she says, playfully exasperated, “bye.”

 

She ends the call and pockets her phone. Lena’s dorm isn’t far from her own, so even after her short freak out on the phone with Winn, she’s not at risk of making her wait. The walk is short enough that she doesn't have time to reconsider and soon enough, she's approaching Carson and she spots the woman from the photos leaning on the wall just outside the doors, fidgeting with her phone and looking around every few seconds.

 

Lena is just as pretty, if not prettier, in person. She's wearing dark jeans, a flattering t-shirt, and a thick cardigan pulled over it all, looking gorgeous even in such a casual ensemble. She looks up as she pushes a strand of hair behind her ear and Kara gets a look at the sharp cut of her jaw and the glint of piercings in her ear and it makes her all the more appealing. As Lena glances around again, she catches Kara’s eyes and visibly blushes, red spreading across her cheeks.

 

It’s reassuring to Kara that she seemingly isn’t the only one feeling a little awkward about this, but it doesn’t mean she wants to do it any less.

 

Finally walking up to her, Kara smiles, trying to ease both their nerves. “Hey, I’m Kara. Nice to meet you in person.”

 

She watches as the blush spreads down Lena’s chest and how the awkward smile turns into something a little looser, more relaxed.

 

“Lena, but you already know that,” she laughs a bit under her breath, “let’s go upstairs.”

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Kara is very attractive.

 

That’s her first thought when Lena sees the blonde approaching. Of course she knew that already, but it’s different to see someone in photos and then to see them in person for the first time. Kara is effortlessly beautiful, even in joggers, a sweatshirt, and sandals. Her hair done up in a messy bun and there are smudges on her glasses, but she’s still one of the most attractive people she’s ever seen in person.

 

She tries to keep herself calm as she swipes into her building and leads Kara inside and then to the elevator.

 

“I’m up on the fourth floor,” Lena says.

 

Kara steps into the elevator first and hits the button before leaning against the back wall, putting her hands in her pockets. “Cool, are you in a suite or like…?”

 

Lena doesn’t know if she should get closer to Kara in the elevator, so she settles for standing in the center while facing the slouched blonde, “I live with my friend Jess, but we’ve got separate rooms and she’s out for the day.”

 

“That’s nice,” Kara says, smiling softly in a way that makes Lena think that she really does think it’s nice, “are you guys close?”

 

“Uh, yeah, I mean, she’s one of my only two friends, so…” she laughs self deprecatingly.

 

The doors open, saving Kara from having to answer and Lena turns, gesturing for Kara to follow her down the hall, to her door, and then through the common room and into her room.

 

Once they’re in the room and Kara has closed the door behind herself, Lena isn’t sure what she should do. Does she initiate things? And if so, how would she do it? Does she just go up and kiss her? Or do they talk first? Or what? She’s never done something like this before and she hopes that it isn’t painfully obvious to the blonde standing across from her.

 

“Lena?” She is startled out of her inner panic by Kara’s soft voice as she takes a step closer. “Hey, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. It’s totally fine if you’ve changed your mind. I’m all about consent and nothing will happen if you don’t want it. I can just turn around and let myself out right now. No pressure, no strings attached.”

 

Kara’s eyes are so earnest and sincere and it puts Lena a bit at ease, some of the obvious tension draining from her shoulders.

 

“No, I… ” she pauses to take a deep breath, “I do want to do this, I just-- I’ve just never done this before, I’m not really sure what to do.”

 

Her arms are folded tightly and she grips onto her own biceps as she waits for Kara to judge her or laugh at her inexperience or to decide that she’s not worth her time. But, to her surprise, Kara steps closer, gentle hands prompting her to loosen her grip on her arms and then to unfold them entirely before one tentative, rough hand comes up and nudges her chin so that Lena will meet her gaze.

 

“Hey,” she says softly, deciding that it’s probably best not to mention that she has also never done something like this before because someone has to take the lead in this situation, “it’s alright, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. We can set boundaries. Just tell me anything that you don’t want to do and I’ll make sure not to cross those lines. It’s whatever you’re comfortable with.”

 

Lena is quiet for a moment while she takes in Kara’s words and then her gaze slips to focus somewhere over Kara’s shoulder, redness covering her cheeks. “I- Um.” She clears her throat. “I don’t want to do any--” another cough “--penetration. I don’t have any lube and other than that, I’m not prepared for that.”

 

“Okay,” Kara nods solemnly, trying to fight the blush rising in her own cheeks, “no penetration.” If her voice breaks over that word, no one mentions it. “But um, hands and mouths are, um, fine? Uh, any places that are a no go?”

 

After a moment’s thought, Lena shakes her head a bit, “Mouths and hands are fine, and I can’t think of anywhere specific right now. Though I am a bit ticklish, so be careful of my sides. That’s really all. Any boundaries for you?”

 

Kara clears her throat again before she speaks, “The same as yours is good. Also, I’m clean, I was tested last month and I haven’t been with anyone since.”

 

“Oh, yes, I’m clean as well. I had cursory tests done last time I saw my doctor about my hormones.”

 

“Okay, cool.”

 

There’s a short stint of silence, neither girl really knowing what to do now that all that was out of the way. It was a pregnant pause, tense with nervous anticipation, until Kara breaks it.

 

“Can I-- um. May I kiss you now?”

 

Green eyes shift to meet blue and Lena nods decisively once she sees the reassuring spark of desire in Kara’s eyes.

 

The blonde’s face drifts closer and Lena’s eyes drift shut as she feels Kara’s soft puffs of breath ghosting over her lips. There is a tense moment of anticipation before the press of lips, and then Lena feels the tension flow out of her body with the pleasurable contact.

 

Kara’s lips are chapped, but the gentle press of them is still pleasurable and the slow movement of her mouth against hers has Lena reaching up and gripping at the hem of Kara’s sweatshirt.

 

Lena tilts her head to get a better angle into the kiss, and Kara takes the opportunity to open her mouth and ask for entrance with her tongue. Lena gasps, allowing access into her mouth and Kara groans, one hand curling around her waist and the other coming up to grip the back of her neck, tangling in the loose hair there. Kara is urging forward, the kiss becoming more heated as they go, making Lena take a couple steps back with Kara following closely, connected at the mouth.

 

At the backward momentum, they knock into Lena’s desk, the jolt from the impact startling them apart and knocking some pill bottles off the upper shelf.

 

“Ah,” Kara starts, lips swollen and breath coming a little fast, “sorry, are you okay? I got a little carried away.”

 

Pulling away gently, Lena smiles at Kara before turning to see what fell, “It’s alright, don’t worry, it’s just my supplements and things. We should probably move so we don’t knock anything else over.”

 

She quickly rearranges the bottles, as Kara wanders over to stand next to her bed.

 

“You sure do have a lot of supplements. Not even girls trying to bulk up on my team take that many,” Kara comments on a laugh.

 

Lena smiles awkwardly as she turns back toward Kara, “I need to take dietary supplements because my body has a hard time absorbing nutrients from food because of damage to my intestines caused by gluten, so…”

 

Kara visibly winces, “God, wow. That was so insensitive of me, I’m so sorry. Jeez. I’m so bad at this.”

 

“No no,” Lena says, hurrying to reassure her, “Don’t worry about it, it’s no big deal. Can we just go bad to…?” She trails off, unable to actually voice what she wants now they she’s looking back at Kara.

 

The blonde looks relieved, “Yeah, totally. I’m just gonna,” she gestures to the bed before kicking off her sandals and climbing up, sitting against the wall and waiting eagerly for Lena to climb up as well.

 

Lena wastes no time in climbing up and sitting close to Kara, facing her. The blonde is just so pretty, with her pouting lips, still flush from kissing, and her hair, now even more tousled and falling from her messy bun, and the dark spark of desire that is coming back to those clear blue eyes, seen even from behind her glasses. And those glasses, Lena reaches up and slowly eases them off her face, Kara watching her hands and offering no resistance as Lena takes them off and reaches over to set them on her desk.

 

When Lena turns back to Kara after setting down the glasses, Kara is ready for her, reaching for her waist and then pulling her into her lap.

 

“Is this alright?” she breathes against Lena’s lips.

 

In answer, Lena closes the gap between their mouths, initiating a deep kiss as Kara pulls her closer.

 

With Kara’s hands on her hips, they start a slow grind as Lena reaches up and frees blonde locks from Kara’s bun, before burying her hands in those silky tresses. Kara moans at the gentle tugging and her hips jog up to meet Lena’s, bringing her hardening member to Lena’s attention.

 

“Mmmm,” Lena pulls her mouth away, “you’re hard already?”

 

“Yeah,” Kara murmurs, focus elsewhere as she kisses her way down Lena’s throat, “are you not…? Um, do you not…?”

 

“No, I,” she cuts off with a groan as Kara nips at her ear, “I’m still-- ah-- still tucked. And it takes a little longer for me to--  _ fuck. _ ”

 

She laughs, “A little longer to fuck? I think I’m okay with that.” She pauses. “Do you wanna untuck? I know it’s pretty sucky to be tucked and get hard.”

 

Lena nods before burying her face in Kara’s shoulder.

 

“Could you-- can you not look for a second? I know it’s dumb, but--”

 

“Hey,” Kara says softly, urging Lena to meet her gaze, “it’s not dumb. If it makes you more comfortable for me to look away while you adjust yourself, that’s totally cool. But you should know, I find you deathly attractive and watching you handle yourself would be kinda hot, but I won’t look if you don’t want me to.”

 

Once she’s done talking, Kara resolutely trains her gaze toward the ceiling, head tilted back and eyes closed. Her kindness makes Lena smile and the view of her extended throat is insanely appealing, so she can’t resist placing a kiss of gratitude on the exposed skin. Kara shivers at the touch of her lips, but doesn’t move otherwise and Lena takes the moment to reach between her legs, freeing her soft member of her tuck and letting her testes slip back into place. Though with the tight press of her underwear, there will still be some constriction under her jeans, she feels much freer now.

 

Done untucking, Lena settles her hand on Kara’s shoulder while the other guides her head back down and Lena goes about kissing up to Kara’s ear, “Thank you, Kara, you can look now.”

 

Kara hums low in her throat, and if it’s an acknowledgement of her thanks or in response to her kisses, Lena can’t tell, but it makes her smile nonetheless. Rough hands rove up from Lena’s hips toward her waist before inching higher.

 

“Lena, can you take this off?” she says, tugging lightly at her cardigan, “Can I touch you?”

 

With no hesitation, Lena shucks it off her shoulders before tugging at Kara’s sweatshirt, “You too?”

 

Kara’s top ends up thrown in the same direction as Lena’s cardigan, leaving her in just a thin t-shirt, and then the blonde’s hands come up and settle high on Lena’s ribs before sliding up to caress her breasts, sensitive nipples already hard under her tank top and bra. Lena gasps at the contact, arching into Kara’s hands and pushing her hips down into Kara’s lap, ripping a groan from the blonde’s throat.

 

“God, Lena,” she pants, “if you do that, I might come.”

 

She laughs, “Isn’t that the point?”

 

“Hopefully not in my pants though, it’ll be gross until I can clean up and then it’ll make for an awkward walk back with a stain on the crotch of my sweats.”

 

“Then get out of them.” It’s whispered, low and sultry, against her lips.

 

“God,” Kara groans, “you’re so hot.”

 

Gripping at Lena’s hips in strong hands, Kara flips them, settling on top and between her legs. She slots their hips so that Lena can feel the hard bulge of Kara’s erection nudge against her own and the brunette moans at the slow grind she starts up. “ _ Kara _ .”

 

Kara surges forward, connecting their lips in a deep kiss, licking into Lena’s panting mouth and stealing her breath, swallowing all the delicious breathy moans that Lena can’t hold back. After a moment, Lena has to pull back, but that doesn’t stop the blonde. Kara pulls back for a quick second to shuck off her shirt, leaving her completely topless, before she sets her sights on the pale column of Lena’s throat, licking and biting down to the tops of her breasts exposed by her tank top.

 

“Take this off.”

 

The low pitch of Kara’s voice sends a shiver down Lena’s spine and she can feel herself twitch as she raises her torso to help Kara take off her top and then all but rip off her bra. Now free of all obstructions, Lena is urged back onto her back as Kara descends upon her breasts, taking one of her pebbled nipples into her mouth while toying with the other in her free hand. Lena’s head presses back into her mattress at the attention, high pitched moans slipping past her lips at the mounting pleasure.

 

Lena’s pleasured sounds seem to embolden Kara because she goes about kissing down her body, lips leaving a trail of faint red marks from her rough treatment down to the waistband of her undone jeans.

 

“Lena,” she calls, voice still low and breath ragged, obviously as aroused as the brunette, “is this okay? Can I take these off?”

 

Panting and canting her hips upward, Lena reaches a hand down to stop Kara’s progress as she gasps out, “Wait. You first.”

 

Kara raises her head and wordlessly nods before reaching for the band of her own sweats. Lena watches the flex of hard muscle under soft skin as Kara picks herself up to slip her pants and boxers down and off. The V-cut of muscle that leads down to hips makes Lena want to follow the path with her tongue and when she pulls her pants low enough, she covers herself with one hand while the other continues to remove her clothes. Lena watches the flex of muscle in her thighs and swoons, but her attention is soon diverted back to Kara’s hand now gripping her cock as she watches Lena give her a once over.

 

“See something you like?”

 

And even though it was said so seriously, with that seductive smirk and those deep ocean eyes, Lena can’t help the fit of giggles that follows, “Oh my god. That was so corny.”

 

“Hey!” Kara nearly shouts indignantly, “Don’t make fun of me, I’m trying to be sexy.”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” she gets out between giggles, “maybe just-- stop trying please. You’re much sexier when you’re not spouting cliches.”

 

Kara smirks as she crawls back up Lena’s body, positioning herself above the other woman again, “Oh yeah? You think I’m sexy?”

 

Eyes drawn to the flex of Kara’s biceps and shoulders as she moves in an almost feline prowl, all Lena can do is nod. Kara laughs a bit at her reaction before nudging their noses together and then initiating another heated kiss. Lena whimpers into her mouth, arching her body so she can grind herself against the hard planes of Kara’s body above her. Kara smile into the kiss before she pulls away, starting to mouth her way down Lena’s body once again, faster this time, more urgent as her fingers curl into the waistband of Lena’s jeans and underwear.

 

As the kisses flow downward, Lena’s head falls back, enjoying the hot press of Kara’s mouth, the slow caresses of her tongue, the slight nip of her teeth. Lena loses herself in the feeling, the intoxicating sensations, and it takes her a moment to come back to herself to notice when they stop. She looks down at Kara in dazed confusion only to find Kara looking back up at her with a question in her eyes as she gently tugs at Lena’s waistband with two fingers. It takes Lena a second to realize what she’s asking before she nods her consent and Kara finally pulls off her pants and underwear, leaving her just as naked as Kara herself.

 

Sitting back to get Lena’s clothes all the way off, Kara takes the opportunity to give Lena a thorough once over, taking her fully naked form in completely for the first time. She takes her time roving over Lena’s pale flesh, enough that Lena starts to become self conscious and fidget, before Kara speaks.

 

“Wow…” she whispers, “You’re so beautiful.”

 

Lena can’t even pretend that the redness that spreads from her chest all the way to the tips of her ears is just from arousal. “I could say the same thing about you, Kara.”

 

She watches for a moment as red starts to overtake Kara’s face as well before Kara surges forward to catch her lips again, slotting her hips between Lena’s legs and letting the length of her erection nudge against the soft skin of Lena’s inner thigh and feeling the soft prod of Lena’s cock on her hip.

 

They both moan at the contact and Kara pulls back from the kiss, panting, and looks down at the length of their exposed bodies. The tip of her cock is wet with precum and she can feel on her hip the smudge of wetness from Lena’s and she jolts her hips forward again, grinding against the other woman again, watching as another pearl of wetness gathers on Lena’s cock.

 

Lena is breathing hard at this point, arching into all the contact Kara provides, hands gripping at strong, muscled shoulders to keep herself grounded and to stop herself from coming right then and there. She whimpers at the sudden grind of Kara above her, wordlessly pleading for more contact, but at that instant, Kara starts to pull out of her arms.

 

“No,” she whines, trying to tug Kara back.

 

The blonde laughs as she disentangles herself from Lena’s grip, “I wanna taste you. Can I?”

 

Green eyes, pupil blown wide, widen at her words, but that isn’t what she wants right now. “I won’t last if you do that. Can we just… keep doing this for a little? I want to keep kissing you, I can come like this.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Kara says, “Let me just…”

 

She licks her hand (Lena tries not to focus too much on the play of her tongue against her palm) and reaches down, using her wet palm to slick her precum all over her cock before doing the same for Lena, stealing the breath from the brunette’s lungs with the action. Then she adjusts herself so that her cock is pressed up against Lena’s and when she grinds her hips forward, their heated flesh rubs together, making Lena moan loudly and drawing a deep exhale from Kara.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Lena whispers, winding one hand into Kara’s hair at the base of her neck and guiding the mouths back together, “You feel so good.”

 

Kara smiles before licking deeply into her mouth, “Yeah? You mean what you said before? Are you going to come for me like this?”

 

Lena cries out and nods as Kara leads them in a steady grind. The brunette’s arms come around to grip at Kara, one clutching at her shoulders once again and the other palming the flexing muscles on Kara’s ass, prompting Kara to pick up the pace.

 

Their grinding gains speed as Lena’s high pitched moans increase in frequency and her movements became frantic.

 

“Kara,” she pants out, “Kara, I’m going to-- to come-- please.”

 

“God, Lena, yes,” Kara growls out, one hand coming down from where she’d been supporting herself, “Come for me.”

 

The blonde’s hand comes to wrap around Lena’s twitching cock, stroking firmly from base to tip a few times, and that’s all it takes for Lena to arch into the contact and come, one thick shot splattering on her own stomach and the rest dribbling out onto Kara’s still moving hand.

 

Kara strokes her though her orgasm, making sure she gets everything Lena has to give, only stopping once Lena starts to soften and whimpers at the overstimulation.

 

As Lena catches her breath, lying limply on the bed, Kara sits up and watches her, awed by the woman before her and still incredibly turned on. Thoughtlessly, she brings her cum coated hand to her mouth, licking her fingers clean of Lena’s cum and humming at the taste, her still hard cock twitching at the taste.

 

“God,” Lena says, drawing Kara’s attention to her face, “Are you trying to kill me? That’s so hot.”

 

Kara smirks around the fingers in her mouth and, making sure she keeps eye contact, makes a show of licking the last traces of cum off and sucking for good measure.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Lena groans, sitting up quickly, “Come here please.”

 

She wastes no time closing the distance between their mouths, smirking as much as she can when Lena moans at the taste of herself on Kara’s tongue. Kara is pushing forward, deepening the kiss and trying to get back on top of Lena, but the brunette puts her hands on Kara’s shoulders and stops her, pushing back.

 

“It’s my turn to taste you now,” she whispers against the blonde’s kiss swollen lips.

 

Cock twitching at the sultry tone and beyond turned on, Kara can do nothing but obey as Lena leads her to recline on the bed, propped up on her elbows to watch as Lena settles between her spread legs. Lena wastes no time in gripping Kara’s cock, holding it straight up and pointing it toward her lips, letting the tip rest against her bottom lip as she makes sure Kara is watching her.

 

Lena kisses the head of her cock, pulling back the bit of skin that clings to it, and licking away the precum that coats her lips. She groans at the taste and she hears an answering groan from the woman above her. Smirking, Lena kisses down one side of her cock before licking her way up the other side. Kara’s hips jerk, seeking more contact, and Lena pulls away, shooting Kara a look that tells her to settle down before she brings her head back down. But this time, she tugs Kara’s cock out of the way and mouths at her balls, laving her tongue against the soft, sensitive skin before sucking one into her mouth and tugging it gently.

 

Kara cries out, arching her back and burying her hand in thick, dark hair, pulling Lena closer. The brunette can’t help but feel a little proud at the sounds she’s pulling from Kara and she smiles to herself as she releases Kara’s ball. She then focuses her attention back on Kara’s neglected erection, sucking the head into her mouth and taking a few inches before pulling back.

 

Starting a steady rhythm, Lena alternates between giving thorough attention to the head of her cock and taking as much as she can before Kara starts prodding at the back of her throat. The blonde’s groans have turned into breathy moans and they’re coming more often now and Lena can tell that she’s getting close.

 

“Lena,” she hears panted above her, accompanied by a tug at her hair, “Lena-- jeez-- Lena, I’m so close--  _ God! _ ”

 

Lena takes all of her cock at once, letting Kara all the way into her throat as she swallows around her. Kara shouts and stiffens, strong hand keeping Lena pressed to her pelvis as she comes, shooting her load down Lena’s throat as the brunette swallows it all down as best she can.

 

After a moment, Kara goes limp and her hand loosens in Lena’s hair, letting her pull off her cock, panting. Lena coughs a bit and Kara blearily opens her eyes to look at her.

 

“Are you okay? Sorry if I was too rough.”

 

“No, no, you were fine,” she replies, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, “I liked it.”

 

Kara sits up, movements slow and languid, pulling Lena’s hand from her mouth and then tugging her closer. “You did?” she murmurs, moving ever closer to her lips, “‘Cause I did too. That was fantastic.”

 

They close the distance, kissing softly, both just basking in the post coital glow for a moment before they hear a chime from somewhere on the floor and pull away to see where it’s coming from.

 

“Oh shoot,” Kara says as she slips off the bed and reaches for her discarded pants, “it’s my phone. I have practice later, so I’ve gotta go get ready.”

 

“Oh yeah, no, of course,” Lena stutters out as she pulls a blanket over her naked form, “did you, um… the bathroom? It’s y’know, right there.”

 

Now that the moment is past and reality has broken back in, the atmosphere turns slightly awkward, both hyper aware of their nudity and just how little they know each other.

 

“Um, yeah, I’ll just--”

 

She grabs her clothes, hastily throwing on her t-shirt and boxers before balling the rest up and shuffling out of Lena’s room and to the bathroom.

 

Once Kara’s out of the room, Lena flops back onto her bed. She can’t believe she just did that. She couldn’t have possibly have just done that. There is absolutely no way that she just had sex with the gift to human beings that is Kara. She lets out a low, incredulous bark of laughter, one hand coming up to cover her eyes and the other falling to her stomach, accidentally landing on the smear of her own cum on her skin.

 

“Oh, ugh,” she winces at the feeling of half dried cum before starting to get up to clean off.

 

By the time Kara comes back into the room, dressed now and with her hair in some semblance of order, Lena is up too and wearing a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt. 

 

“Hey,” Kara starts, “have you seen my glasses?”

 

Lena smiles a bit as she watches Kara squint and look around the room before she takes pity on the girl and grabs them from the desk and goes to hand them over.

 

“Ah thanks, I’m like, blind without them.”

 

She laughs a bit, “Yeah, no, I’m the same way when I don’t have my contacts in.”

 

Kara smiles at her before they both hear the telltale buzz of Kara’s phone. She checks it, only to then shoot a sheepish smile at Lena and adjust her glasses.

 

“I’m really sorry to just run out on you like this, but I’ve really gotta go, my friend is already texting me about practice.”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Lena says placatingly, laughing a bit under her breath, “I understand. Casual, remember? It’s no problem, you don’t owe me anything.”

 

“Yeah…” her smile seems to dim a bit but otherwise, she doesn’t show that anything is wrong.

 

After Kara slips on her sandals, Lena walks her to the door. They pause there for a second, neither sure what to do here, how to bring this encounter to a close. Lena reaches for the door, ready to let Kara out of her room and, let’s face it, out of her life.

 

“Wait.” There’s a hand gripping her wrist now, and it draws Lena’s eyes to meet sparkling blue ones behind smudgy glasses. “Um, I had fun and like, I know you don’t want a relationship and you’re busy and stuff, but like. If you want, we could do this again sometime. Or not, I don’t know, uh-- it’s-- it’s whatever you want.”

 

Kara stops rambling after a moment, face flushed red and eyes focused somewhere past Lena’s left shoulder. The brunette can’t help but find her word mess a bit endearing, a warm flash of something dangerous blooming in her chest. Just from that feeling alone, she knows she shouldn’t say what she says next, but she can’t help herself.

 

“I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> that's that, hope you enjoyed, there might be more someday but who knows, i'm super lazy and have a ton of other things i've gotta do so yolo
> 
> you can find ya boi out here on tumblr @tdactyl or just hit me here, comments and shit are appreciated and yeah, peace out yo


End file.
